


One Last Wish

by Loki_Anansi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Soul Stone (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Anansi/pseuds/Loki_Anansi
Summary: Natasha misses him.





	One Last Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Richard Siken bot tweet:
> 
> Keep talking. I’ll  
> keep walking toward the sound of your voice.

Natasha walks for eons and seconds; for what feels like all of time, for what feels like seconds. 

She walks and wonders why she's here. Did the plan work? Is **this**  what the Soul Stone is?  Natasha hopes that this will not be the rest of her existence. Hopes that she will not slowly but surely lose her mind in this endless expansion.

 

Natasha walks and walks and wonders  _was this worth it?_

 

She stops and takes a breath, feeling the way it catches in her throat, and redirects her thoughts. But a small whisper worms its way back to the forefront anyway.

 

**It will always be worth it**

 

"Don't tell me this is all you do in there?"

 

_What?_

 

"Is this thing on? C'mon Nat, I know you can hear me. Follow my voice, that's all you have to do Nat, just follow my voice."

 

Without hesitation Natasha breaks into a sprint in the direction that the voice resonates the most. She  ** _knows_** that voice, only one man alive calls her that nickname.

 

 _Tony? Why are you here? What went **wrong**_. _This is_ _ **wrong**_ _, you're supposed to be alive Tony._

 

Tony stops talking and Natasha is forced to follow the echoes of his voice, straining against her exhausted muscles in an attempt to reach him.

 

"Nat you're almost there, just follow my voice." There's a beat of silence before Tony's voice continues, a beat of exhaustion filtering through his voice. "I'm gonna be honest with you on this, I didn't think this was gonna work but I'm glad it is working. You deserve a second chance Nat."

 

Heart catching in her throat, she breaks out into a sob as something in the distance works its way into view.  _It's Tony. It's Tony and he's actually here._

 

_Even after what I did he's here for me._

 

Natasha runs in a newfound burst of energy, details appearing in her mind the closer she gets to Tony. Sooty light curls and a tired ragged face. He's in his nanotech armor and he's the brightest thing Natasha has seen in forever. Something inside of her brightens up in this semblance of hope and happiness.  _She won't be alone not while he's here, she will never be alone as long as Tony is at her side_

 

_I'm sorry for what I did. I've made mistakes and I hope you can forgive me. I'm sorry Tony._

 

She's almost there and Tony breaks out into a laugh that lightens up the entire expansion all around her. The sound echoes and bounces right back into her heart.  _When was the last time I saw you laugh Tony? When was the last time you ever smiled in my direction?_

 

Another dry sob works its way out of her as Natasha gets in between yards of Tony.

 

 _"Almost_ there Nat, you're almost there." Tony reaches out towards her with his left hand and Natasha instinctively reaches out to grasp his. She's almost there, just a few feet left. "Take my hand Nat and let's get you out of this place."

 

This close and Natasha can see Tony in his entirety, there's a glow surrounding his right hand, almost enough to distract her if it weren't for this panicked feeling inside, telling her to take his hand before it was too late. There's a glow bright enough to resemble a fallen star and it was surrounding Tony's hand. _  
_

 

She grasped his left moments before she could process that information. And by then, it was too late. Blackness swarmed Natasha's vision as her senses left her.

 

_Tony? Why were you wearing that forsaken gauntlet? Tony, why did you leave me with such false **hope**?_

 

A split second later and Natasha appears on a burning battlefield, her feet can barely hold her up, and she crumbles to the ground. She takes a moment to collect herself before looking around. Everywhere she looked, there was golden dust and people gathering together. She can hear the wailing in the distance and thinks nothing of it. Then, Natasha takes notice of the crowd right in front of her. They're gathering around something, no, someone and she stumbles to her feet in preparation to move forward.

 

The noise captures someone's attention near her.  _It's Clint,_ a voice inside her mind whispers out, reminding her through her numb mind that he was someone that he knew. Clint runs towards her, smacking into her and holding her close. He's murmuring words of relief and thanks and Natasha holds on in fear of losing herself. She hugs him in return before noticing a noise from the direction that Clint came from.

 

 _It's Spiderman, no, it's Peter._ Natasha corrects herself before following the noise to its source. She sees him, being held by Pepper in her own nanotech armor, she's holding him to her side and whispers words of comfort that do nothing to alleviate the cries of pain. Natasha looks at him with a hollow feeling echoing in her, and wonders what is causing such pain and misery. She looks to the side of him and her heart drops to the floor.

 

_No. no. **nonononono NO.**_

 

It's Tony. Tony sitting on the broken ground on his side. Half of him is burned, and the other half is slowly gasping out in pain. Natasha opens her open in silent horror and wrenches herself out of Clint's arms, he moves with her trying to hold her back. Natasha stumbles forward and the movement was enough to catch everyone's eye. She pays no attention to their looks of anguish and horror, only having eyes for the man of iron that is slowly breathing his last breath.

 

 

Her arms waver, her legs move forward in a stumbling matter and the movement catches **his** attention.

Tony takes a harsh breath and smirks, the pain of his burned side evident to everyone around him. His voice comes out in a raspy matter, words short and pauses long in between.

"Don't take the fall next time ok?"

His name falls out of her mouth in a sob as the ringing in her ears silences everything else.

...

She misses him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was more of a story idea that evolves near the end.
> 
> Updated on 9/16/19


End file.
